Silkwat Jenazad
Silcardo Junazard was the Demon Fist God of''' Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists''' and former master to Radin Tidat Jihan. 'Plot Overview' 'Yomi Introduction Arc' He was first shown through a computer screen along with the other nine fist members in a meeting discussing their plans for war against Ryozanpaku, though his face is not seen. 'Snow Summit Arc' Later he is seen on the snowy mountains telling his disciple to dispose of Kenichi by any means necessary. During their fight, he was likely watching their fight from a distance and was getting furious as his disciple was losing as their fight dragged on. After Radin and Kenichi fell off the snow lift station, he appeared before them and announced his decision of disowning Radin as his disciple and caused an avalanche to bury them. Before leaving, he tells Radin that he is not worthy to learn the Supreme Silat and that his royal heritage is nothing compared to Jenazad's own status as a god: the Demon Fist God. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Shortly after the Desperate Fight of Disciples tournament invasion, he was seen alongside the other One Shadow Nine Fists members discussing the problem with Ryozanpaku and the possible new leader for Yomi. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' He later decided to take Rachel Stanley as a candidate for his new disciple despite the fact that the green (referirng to color, not amateurity) of Lucha Libre is still strong within her, but considers the possibility of pulling that green out. Jenazad and Sehrul Rahman next shown about to fight Sakaki in a helicopter. Despite his bloodlust and desire to fight Sakaki, Jenazad is told by Sehrul to stay out of the fight since Yami's policy restricts them to one-on-one fights. 'Sakaki and Hongo Arc' Much later, he is watches the fight between Sakaki and Hongo and finally decides to take Miu on as a disciple by kidnapping her while the God Fist and Sakaki were busy with their death match, erasing her memories with his Amnesia Fist and bringing her aboard a plane. After the plane crashes, Miu is brought to a village and unable to control her killing intent, tries to attack anyone who goes near her. Only after a few days pass is Jenazad able to calm her down. 'Miu Rescue Arc' Jenazad then began to teach her Silat in hopes of gaining a new disciple. Noticing the arrival of Sakaki and Hongo, he and his followers left his village before Kenichi and the others arrived. He then returned to watch Miu (who he renamed Bulu) fight Kenichi to see how far she has come in her training and his brainwashing. While seeing how deep Kenichi is engraved in her heart, he takes an unconscious Kenichi with Miu to another location and plans to have Miu fight him in a death match in hopes of having her kill the man she loves. As he watches the fight, he notes how Miu can still hold back despite his control on her. Jenazad, realizing that Miu's natural compassion was still holding her back from killing and being completely brainwashed, decided to take an alternate path by unleashing Pengulu Sankan, whose failed training resulted in him becoming a mindless killer, in hopes that he could pressure Miu enough to kill and become fully brainwashed. Kenichi yells at Jenazad, resolving to bring her back despite whatever plans he has for her. Jenazad merely laughes at the boy, stating he's going to die soon and commenting on his youth and Hayato's interest in him, but tells him to not preach what he can't do and just sit there and watch. With Sakaki and Hongo arriving to help save Kenichi and Miu, Jenazad, putting on his mask decides to face them while stating to himself that he won't let them interfere with his disciple's final lesson. He arrives in front of Sakaki and faces off with Hongo. There fight grows intense enough for them to go outside and destroy one of the towers. Once Hongo manages to force him to his level of fighting, he unleashes a powerful Karate move on Jenazad. Once Jenazad decides to fight seriously, he gains the upper hand and forces Hongo on the defense by slaming himself to the ground and even forcing him to dislocate his right arm and left leg. He manages to attack Hongo again with his secret Silat move to finish the fight. Hongo broke out of it by flexing his muscles and, after Jenazad insults Sho by stating he's now dead, Hongo attacked furiously all around the area. Just as Jenazad striked with his fingers, Hongo was able to counter by hitting his fingers in perfect accuracy and deal a powerful move on Jenazad's face. However, Jenazad dodged at the last second with his mask now destroyed. He acknowledged Hongo's skill in managing to destroy his mask, with Hongo shortly after releasing a flurry of attacks which allowed him to nearly hit Jenazad with a thrust to the left eye. However, Jenazad managed to inflict devastating damage on Hongo in return, after which he defeated Hongo with relative ease, commenting on the difference between their experience in battle. Just as he boasts wanting to take down Sakaki now, he's shocked to see Hongo get up behind him and, unleashing his trump card: The God Hand Inyou Kyokuha Nukite. Jenazad realized that he couldn't dodge it and one of the moves was a fient and managed to guess right and barely dodge the blow and says his farewell to Hongo and finishes him off for good this time. He then sets his bloodlust towards Sakaki. However, at that moment, Hongo rises again with Jenazad's hands still inside his body shocked that Hongo isn't dead and angrily shouts asking why he just won't die. Jenazad strikes inside his organs to cause more blood to rush out and stops Hongo from attacking but is shocked after realizing Hongo used the organ lifting technique and is tightening his muscles to keep Jenazad from moving his arms. Just as Jenazad releases himself from Hongo believing him to cause Hongo to not be able to attack again, Hongo uses the God Hand Inyou Kyokuha Nukite again to keep Jenazad from moving again while Jenazad angrily realizes that this whole time the battle was all preparation for him to use the same move on Jenazad again. Hongo tells Jenazad to do one final exchange with fists again and as Jenazad grabs his right arm believing it to be the fake due to how damaged it is. Hongo however, kicks his own thrust to give it more of a boost revealing his injured right arm to be the final blow using his true ultimate move: God Hand Leg Wave Twist Thrust. This pierces through Jenazad's stomach finally defeating the Silat warrior who comments on Hongo's tenacity towards martial arts. Hongo admits that Jenazad is stronger than him but states that victory is his. As Hongo takes his arm out of him Jenazad laughs menacingly admitting how the day he would actually be defeated would come and congratulates Hongo's victory. He asks if Hongo can come closer so he can see the face of the man who defeated him, but Hongo retreats back and Jenazad laughs again commenting on Hongo's sharp senses since Jenazad admits he had enough strength to drag Hongo down with him to Hell with a move strong enough to mortally wound him. Just as Jenazad said his Hongo's full name, Miu regains consciousness and charges at Hongo due to Jenazad's brainwashing still affecting her. Jenazad believes this to be his last chance, but is shocked to see Miu only run up to him and try to stop the bleeding while Jenazad comments on how it's impossible since he only planted hatred and rage in her and tells her his wound is useless to treat. As Sakaki makes it to the top he tells Jenazad about how he forgot all the things about martial arts from being swallowed up from Martial arts madness, shocking Jenazad. As Miu tries to tell him not to die, Jenazad just says she's a stupid girl and that it's already too late and dies while standing with a sinister smile on his face. All of his warriors and people before him all bow to mourn his loss. The Tidat army arrive to take control now that he's dead and wish to take his body for themselves. However, Jihan and the elder arrive to stop them now that Jihan is a king he takes control of the army to keep them from killing everyone. Jihan himself mourns the death of his master and has General Gaja take Jenazad's body to have it buried and only tell Jihan of it's location. Trivia *Jenazad is the first member of Yami to have been killed and the first master in the current story line to have been killed. *It was inferred in a flashback that Jenazad and Furinji Hayato may have been friends in the past. Category:Yami Category:Master Category:Gedou Category:Satsujinken Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Characters Category:S-Class Master Category:Pencak Silat Users Category:Dou